


Between the Lines

by Remember_to_write



Series: Thick Thighs Save Lives (And Soft Bellies Help, Too) [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader also completely misreads a situation, Reader is plus sized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: Reader owns a cute little bookshop and is content with her life there, but what happens when a handsome stranger enters the picture?





	Between the Lines

Y/N loved unrequited love stories. Really, she did. The pining and secret affection leading up to a declaration of mutual love which leads to a happily ever after that in her imagination led to domestic bliss. It was a cute and somewhat realistic plot, just not for her.

She had always been larger than other girls. It had taken years to get passed the rejection of boys in her class and men on the street. She hadn’t been on very many dates and had yet to be in a truly serious relationship. It had taken a lot of self-searching and many tear filled nights, but she had come to accept, and even love, the way she looked.

However, one man in particular was threatening all of this.

She hadn’t meant to fall for him. Honestly, she hadn’t. She had been attracted to him the moment he stepped into her bookstore. Tall, dark hair, bright blue-green eyes, and built like a fucking Greek god. She had somehow managed to act normal when he came to the counter asking if there was a classic literature section. It had taken every fiber of her being to not completely melt when he came back a few minutes later with a handful of titles that she loved.

“Are you taking a class that requires you to read these?” She asked in what she hoped was a neutral, but also friendly, tone of voice.

“Nah, I just lost my other copies.” He said with a shrug.

“Oh.” She said, her eyebrows lifting in surprise. “I think you are the first man I have ever met who reads Pride and Prejudice for fun. I actually knew a few guy in high school who almost failed because they refused to touch it.”

“Well, they don’t know what they are missing out on.” The man said as he handed her the money. “Keep the change.” And just like that he left, leaving her without a name and with no clue if she would ever see him again.

She went home that night, giddy but also very conflicted. “C’mon, Y/N,” She scolded herself. ”He didn’t even ask your name. You had a two minute conversation while he purchased some books. You aren’t going to see him again.” She felt a pang of sadness at those words, and the ones left unspoken. Even if she did see him again, she was nowhere close to being in his league.

He came back the next day. And the next. And the next. He didn’t always buy anything. Sometimes, he didn’t even speak to her. One day, he came in and made a beeline counter, something he hadn’t done since day one.

“I, uh, was wondering if you could give me some book recommendations.” He said, shoving his hands deep into the pocket of his red hoodie.

“Sure,” Y/N said, after she got over her initial shock at him talking to her. “What genre did you have in mind?”

The man thought about it deeply for a moment, his tongue reaching out to wet his lips. Y/N felt her heart drop to her stomach at that simple movement. After a moment, the man shrugged.

“How about you just tell me what your favorite book is and we’ll go from there?” He said.

Y/N nodded and walked out from behind the counter, heading towards the aisle she knew her favorite series was located. In the minute it took to get there, Y/N was extremely aware that the man was watching her. She could feel him studying her face as she scanned the shelves.

“You were in here a couple days ago and bought a couple things I like.” She said.

“I’m flattered you remembered.” He said, a smirk creeping up his face.

Y/N blushed. “I just don’t see a lot of guys reading classic lit, especially not the works of Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters.” Y/N said defensively.

“Touche.” He laughed.

Thankfully, Y/N found what she was looking for so she didn’t have time to react to his adorable giggle. “This is a bit newer than what you might be into,” Y/N said, throwing a pointed look at the classic literature section. “But it is quite good.”

“What is it about?” He asked, taking the book from her and studying the cover. Y/N gave a brief summary of the setting, trying to avoid spoiling the story too much.

“I really like all of this author’s books, they just really have a way of making you think deeper about the world and, ultimately, about yourself.” Y/N said “Sorry, I was probably rambling.”

The man had a funny soft look on his face, almost like he had found out something really good. He laughed again and Y/N’s heart jumped. “It is fine. I think I’ll take it.”

“Great!” Y/N said, moving to go back to the counter.

“Wait!” The man said, grabbing her arm. “I was wondering if maybe, after I finish this book, you would be willing to talk about it with me?”

“Of course,” Y/N said, a smile lighting up her face. “I would love to hear your thoughts on it.”

The man visibly relaxed at her acceptance. “Thanks. I’m Jason, by the way.”

“Y/N.” She said, moving towards the counter again. This time, he followed her and watched her ring up the book.

“Can I have your number?” Y/N nearly dropped the book at his sudden question.

“Sure.” She said quietly. She wrote it out on the back of his copy of the receipt.

Jason smiled as he took his book from her. “See you later, Y/N.”

One meeting to discuss the book turned into an every week thing. They would start on the book and it would dissolve into them telling each other about their lives. Y/N laughed at the antics of Jason’s brothers, cried when he told her about his troubles with his dad. She slowly opened up about her own struggles, with self-image, with her family, and with her education. Jason became less the cute guy from the bookstore and more her best friend.

One day, about four months into the friendship, she realized that she was completely and totally in love with him and it scared the shit out of her. She texted Jason and told him that she wouldn’t be able to hang out that day so that she could think about what to do. She didn’t want to get closer than she already was if this was just going to end in him falling for someone else.

She flopped onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. What was she going to do? A knock on the door broke through her ponderings.

She got up and opened it to find Jason standing there with a bag of takeout.

“What are you doing here?” She asked incredulously.

“You said you couldn’t come so I thought I would come to you.” He said. “I brought your favorite.” He walked through the door, not bothering to wait to be invited in. He set the food down and began to set the table.

“And what if I told you to get out?” She asked in a sassy tone.

“Then I would take all this food and my amazing company and leave.” He sassed back. “But I didn’t think you would want to miss our date.”

Y/N winced at the word, but hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked.

Dammit, she thought. “Nothing.” She lied.

“I know you better than that.” He said, pulling her into a hug. Y/n tried not to get too comfy.

“It is just a headache.” She sighed.

Jason frowned and cradled her face in his hands. Before Y/N could blink, his lips were pressed against her forehead. When he pulled back, Y/N froze staring up at him.

“What was that?” She squeaked.

“Well, I think it was a kiss.” Jason said in a teasing tone. “But if you want I could show you again.”

He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Y/N softened against him, kissing him back before stiffening and pushing him away.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, concerned that he had done something to hurt her.

“I can’t do this.” She said as she tried to walk away, but he caught her and gently turned her back around to face him.

“Do what?” He asked.

“This.” She said, gesturing between them. “Look, I love hanging out with you. I love talking with you. I love you, but I’m not interested in starting a ‘friends with benefits’ thing with you.”

Jason’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about? You’re my girlfriend. We have been going out for almost four months now.”

It was Y/N’s turn to be confused. “You mean all the times we have met to talk about books… Those were dates?”

“You really don’t understand do you?” Jason said, a soft look of realization dawning on his face. “At the bookstore, when I asked for your number, did you think I just wanted to be friends? I wanted to go out with you. I wanted to get to know you and get close to you. I wanted to be your friend, yes, but, doll, I wanted you to be mine.”

Y/N gasped, her hands coming to cover her mouth. Jason pulled her close once again.

“You aren’t going to push me away again, are you?” Jason whispered as he nuzzled her neck.

Y/N wrapped her arms around him and pressed close. She breathed in his scent and relaxed. “Nope.” She sighed. “You’ll have to push me away if you want to leave.”

“Then it sounds like we are stuck together.” Jason teased. He sat down on the sofa, pulling her down with him. “I love you, doll.”

Y/N looked at him, her heart happier than it had been in a long while. “I love you too, Jay.”


End file.
